The diary of Emma Merlise
by Coolcat99992
Summary: Emma is a normal 13 year old girl. but she is VERY rich. there are several events in the story that make her life hell. But it will soon change, from a BIG suprise! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT!
1. Introducing Emma

The Diary of Emma Merlise

_**The Diary of Emma Merlise.**_

_Emma was a 13 year old girl. She lived in London, the capital of England. She had blond hair and blue eyes; she was thin and dainty and had faint freckles on her face. She went to a school called Amish secondary school. She was popular in school and had loads of true friends. She liked acting in her spare time, she also loved singing. She was amazing and had even thought about entering the X factor. She really wanted to but decided against it, well her dad had. She lived with her dad and her Nan, her mum had past away in a car crash 7 years ago. Her dad was pretty rich so they lived in the better part of London, a 4 Bed-roomed house with 3 bed-rooms having en-suites. Emma's room had pink walls with gold borders and covers on her bed. She had a light pink rug with matching wardrobe and chest of draws set. She had a computer in the corner of her room and a T.V next to it. Then there was the door to her en-suite: a glamorous blue and white tiled room with a shower, sink, bathtub, toilet and medicine cabinet. She was in her element. She spent most of her time in her room, isolated from the rest of the world; but she liked it. She felt happy there, like she was the only person. A secret of her was that she was her own best friend. She didn't seem to mind if she was on her own or not. She was quite happy being crowded with loads of people or whether she was having some 'alone' time. Either way she enjoyed her life… _


	2. Heartbreak

'Hey Nan, hey Dad

'_Hey Nan, hey Dad. How's it all going?' Emma asked in a happy and cheerful way._

'_Hello sweetheart, I'm very well thanks and how about you?' replied her dad smiling a less than reassuring smile._

'_I'm ok, dad. Where's Nan.' Emma whispered while searching the kitchen where her dad stood and the lounge, where her Nan usually sat in a big arm chair reading the daily newspaper._

'_Umm… she's gone out to BINGO, partying with her girlfriends', he started to dance round the room cheerfully before resuming to being less than happy. _

'_Why do you seem so sad dad? You're not acting like yourself,' she frowned._

'_I'm fine... … Ok. I'm not. Your Nan is in hospital. She was admitted last night with kidney failure or something like that.' Emma's dad looked down at his feet before looking up again with a frail smile._

_Emma couldn't believe it. Apart from her dad, her Nan was the only person that had been there her whole life. She was in a state of shock. Emma felt dizzy. She nearly fell over but was caught by the chair placed behind her from her dads quick reflexes._

'_She will be ok won't she dad?' Emma asked trying to squeeze out a smile. 'Dad?'_

_He didn't reply. Instead he stared, like a hypnotist was making him still as a rock. Emma slowly stood up and fumbled herself and her shaky legs over to her dad. She stopped just 2 feet away from him and raised 1 hand from the shiny marble surface. She gently put her hand on his right shoulder and shook him carefully, afraid she might break him. There was no response. Emma shook her dad 1 more time before releasing her gentle grasp and sitting down in the living room._


	3. A trip to hospital

She sat in her Nan's chair and stroked the smooth leather covering

_She sat in her Nan's chair and stroked the smooth leather covering. Emma closed her eyes and wished that when she opened them everything would be ok. Crossing her fingers and everything else she cautiously opened her eyes, one at a time. When both were fully prised open there was nothing in the room in front of her; except the flat screen TV, open fireplace which flickered in the evenings and the large mirror which hung above it. Emma raised her still shaken body off of the chair and placed herself in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and in the background she saw her Nan. WOW. She is here. Dad lied. When she turned around all that she did see was her cat musky. When facing the mirror again she straightened up her collar ready for school and shed a tear. She lifted her arm and mopped of the tear before turning and entering the kitchen again. Musky mewed and followed her. Emma just ignored her and said goodbye to her dad who was now back to earth and revitalised from his trance. Creeping across the room she gave a quick glance to her dad and rushed out of the door before her dad looked up from the paper._


	4. Nan?

She decided to skip school

_She decided to skip school. Instead she travelled to Borwick general hospital to visit her grandma. Very carefully she moved up towards the registration desk._

'_Hello. I'm looking for Mrs Florence Brighton.'_

'_I'm sorry only family allowed. Who are you?'_

'_I'm her grand-daughter, Emma. And I wish to see her.'_

'_Shouldn't you be at school? But ok. Let me see what ward she's on.'_

_The registrar typed in a few buttons behind her desk which Emma could barley see over. All that could be seen was her eyes. Then she stood up. _

'_She is on ward 4. Follow the black lines and when you come to a yellow door there should be another desk. Tell them your name and they will let you enter.'_

'_Thanks,' exclaimed Emma._

_She darted down the corridor before the receptionist could say another word._

_When she entered the ward she saw her Nan lying frailly like a wrinkled old mess. A light trickle of water fell down her face and she placed her hand in her Nan's. With a stir, her Nan opened her tired, old eyes and gripped onto Emma's hand tightly. _

'_Nan, are you ok. Awake even?' asked Emma, unsure whether she would get a response or not._

_A short groan released out of her Nan's pursed lips and she squeezed Emma's hand harder. Emma smiled and rubbed her Nan's hand, feeling how dry her skin was._

'_Oh Nan, I cant believe your lying in this bed like you are when just yesterday you were reading the paper and jumping around with me,' Emma tilted her head forwards and her hair brushed past and tickled her Nan's nose._

'_Pfttt,' her Nan blustered a short breath and Emma raised her head again. _

'_I'll be fine, young one. Just a little while and I'll be back and I promise there will be a full recovery. I may be 83 but I still have a little bounce. Huuu huuu guuudddd cuufff,' Emma's Nan spluttered a little and closed her eyes a little. _

_Then the nurse entered in the blue pinafore, clipboard in her hand and half moon glasses on the end of her nose._

'_Hi. I'm sorry, this ain't visiting hours. You gotta go kiddo.'_

_Emma let go off her Nan, arm trailing like she didn't want to let go and slowly backed towards the door, eyes ready to burst. She went through the door nearly tripping over a trolley sat on the other side. Walking along the corridor she looked at the other frail people near the ward by her Nan._

'_Everything all right?' exclaimed a nurse._

'_No!' echoed Emma's voice and she started to run off crying._

_Her shoes tapped along and got quieter the further away she ran from the nurse. A puzzled look became on the nurses face and she carried on walking._


	5. DAD! take a chill pill

Emma hid in a bush near her school

_Emma hid in a bush near her school. She sat still, in her school clothes. Her face was wearing smudged mascara and eyeliner whilst her school sleeve had a dark glow of pink lip-gloss. The school bell went for 3 and Emma emerged from the bushes. When she saw Elisa, Marie, Joe, Tom, Rachael and Mansaca (her best friends) she ran before they spotted her. She stopped at the corner shop, huffing and puffing. She stopped and peered round the corner. Sure enough she had lost the school chums. From here on she walked until she arrived at the front door of her house. She wiped off her shoes, straightened up her collar and removed the excess mascara and put her key into the lock. She turned it and entered into the house. Tip tapping along she heard her dad on the phone._

'_Ok. Thank you for telling me. Yes. Of course. It will be fine. I know. Ok. Tell me the number. 03626 774879. Yes I have it. We won't need any help. My daughter. Oh 13. Yes. Ok. Thank you, very much. Ok. Good bye now.' _

_Emma looked at her dad, a blank look arisen on her face._

'_Who was that? Some random person. Ha-ha._

'_No it was the… um… hospital. About Nan,' nodded Emma's dad._

_Emma nudged herself forward, hoping for an answer. _

'_Well… is she coming home now?'_

'_Well… no. she is actually… staying… somewhere else now. At a care home. They say that she needs proper looking care of. And we won't see her everyday, and this, I said, well, I want!!'_

'_DAD!' screamed Emma. _

_She fetched a paper bag to help him breathe. For the 2__nd__ time in his life Steve had, had a panic attack._

_Soon he calmed down and sat at the breakfast bar. He began to let out tears so Emma sat as close as she could, comforting him…_


	6. back to normal

BRING BRING

_BRING BRING. WAKIE WAKIE, BRING BRING._

_BANG._

_Emma clashed her hand on the alarm clock and got dressed. Today was no different than yesterday when she went downstairs. Dad, but no Nan._

_School was fine and she enjoyed it there. The comfort of her close friends made her feel happy. But not too sympathised. At lunch she had cheered up even more. She laughed and joked as if nothing was the problem. Then rang the bell. _

_Next lesson was art. Her favourite subject where she could let out all her emotions by drawing and painting. _

'_No, don't put that there, draw it here,' cautioned Emma._

'_Sorry I didn't get the rule book', joked one of her friends._

_Soon after the final bell had rang and she dashed out of the room. When she got home she entered seeing her dad reading the paper. _

_She flashed a smile in his direction and hurried up the stairs to her room…_


	7. strange heppenings

A few weeks had past and Emma was just about back to her normal routine

_A few weeks had past and Emma was just about back to her normal routine. School was fine and every other day she could visit her Nan, who was now out of hospital. It was nice see her still but it wasn't the same. Every day she would look at the big chair in her lounge and give it a longing look. Tuesday 4__th__ July was no different. It had been 6 weeks since her Nan had been put into care. Things were more normal now and Emma was happy. She arrived at home after school and as usual Emma unlocked the front door. It was unusually quiet. _


	8. dad? is that you?

'Dad', shouted Emma

'_Dad', shouted Emma. 'Where are you? Look at this painting. I did it in art today.'_

_There was no reply. Emma shut her mouth and listened hard. Maybe her dad had gone out, to the shops or something. However her dad had never been out when she came home from school. Everyday he would have stood in the kitchen reading the daily newspaper. Even when she was a little tyke and her Nan had brought her home from school. So this was a little worrying for Emma. She listened even harder to hear for any sounds. Quietly stood still she heard a faint dripping sound._

_Dumping her bag to the floor and ditching her coat on top of it, she crept over to the stair case and shouted up to her dad again. A worried look came upon her face. 1 last time she shouted to her dad. When he didn't respond she placed her right foot on the first step. Her left hand grasped the banister and she led herself up the spiral staircase which was made of dark oak with beech posts at the beginning of the banisters. Heavily she trod up the stairs while she shook, worrying like she did when her Nan had been admitted to hospital. She went into her dad's room to see if he was sleeping, but all that was there was a freshly made bed and a cream carpet free of any clothes or other items. She went into the en-suite to check if the noise came from there. But it wasn't. _

_Then she exited the room closing the door behind her. Emma was feeling stressed and felt that something was wrong. Then she heard the dripping noise again. She went into the other room that had an en-suite, opening the cool handled door with her hand outstretched. The room smelt a little musky but other than that she couldn't see anything. Entering the en-suite she felt her legs buckling. Holding onto the door frame she looked beyond the door and again there was nothing there. A sudden rush of relief broke through her body and she left the room, still shaking wildly. Leading through the long corridor she started to hear the loud noise of water. The relief had gone, she was sweating and she was very conscious. She slow-paced further along the corridor and pushed the bathroom door. It wouldn't budge so she pushed harder. Looking to the ground she noticed that the cream carpet had become darker. She bent down and touched the ground. She noticed it was wet and her heart started to thump unbelievably. It felt as if her heart was about to be ripped out of her chest. More vigorously she pushed the door to the bathroom harder. When she did a heavy object slid along the floor and crashed into the bath._


	9. NO!

Ddddaaaadddd, that you

_Ddddaaaadddd, that you?' questioned Emma. Almost at crying point._

_The door was ajar and Emma wedged her way through it. Lying on the floor in a sprawled mess was her dad. His hair was wet and there was froth around his mouth. On the floor there was a bottle with a wet label saying IBUPROFEN. There was a few left in the open bottle and the rest has dissolved or had been swallowed by her father. His eyes were still open and looked drained of energy. Emma crouched down with her head in her hands and cried hysterically. She crawled along the slippery floor and raised a hand. She put her hand on his chest to check his breathing, and when there was no reaction she bellowed harder. She wailed hard, gasping for breath. The bottle which was once full was now almost empty. Emma shook on the floor, rocking back and forth, still not believing the horrific sight before her very eyes. Her nose was running and her heart was beating. A pain caught her in the stomache as she sobbed. Taking several deep breaths she held onto her dads arms and shook him hard. She dug into him hard causing marks on his skin. Then she shut his eyes, not wanting too see her dad having blank eyes staring almost at her._


	10. Someone help

Not knowing what to do, she dragged her heavy body along the wet floor and out of the bathroom

_Not knowing what to do, she dragged her heavy body along the wet floor and out of the bathroom. Still in a terrible state she fell to the stairs and bumped her way down them. She got to the front door and reached up high. Leaning her way up she UN did the handle and welded out. Reeling along the gravel parkway she cried her way over to the pavement. The 1__st__ person she saw had a kid of 6 with her and older man. She was in her 30's and was totally oblivious to what was going on._

'_HELP, HELP. Please someone help me.'_

_The woman who had literally just passed Emma swung round and ran over to Emma. _

'_Oh darlin' your in a right little state. What up wid you?' asked the woman._

'_MMMM yyyy, iiiitttt'ssss uurrrgggggg, mmmmyyyyy dddd aaaaa dddd. He's he's he's…… DEAD. Help mmmmeeee… plleeaaaseee ccccoooommmeee.'_

_The woman helped Emma rise to her level._

'_Take Andy home. I'll be back soon,' she said to the man._


	11. arrival of the police

'Oh hello, yes emergency

'_Oh hello, yes emergency. I really need the police. Now. Busy. SERIOUSLY. Listen dude. I have a 13 year old girl upstairs because her dad has taken an overdose. I'm not family or a friend but anyone can tell that she it totally and utterly distr… listen punk. She is terrified. She dragged me in coz' she couldn't go to anyone else. She doesn't know what to do and she needs help. So you get someone over here now... what. You are joking. She's a young lassie whose dad just killed himself! She needs support and there's no-one to help her. Her mum was killed in car crash years ago. Ok. The address is 43 Wilber crescents. I don't know the postcode. Just hurry. Send an ambulance too, to take the dad away. Thanks. Goodbye.'_

'_Emma darling. You ok?'_

_The woman trudged up the stairs and knocked confidently on Emma's door._

'_Come in,' wept Emma._

_The lady walked through and tried to give a reassuring smile. Emma just lay there on her bed. On her stomache with her feet up, swinging in the air, and reading her favourite book for the 8__th__ time. By this time Emma had calmed down a little and tried her hardest to smile back._

'_I've called the police love. They will be here soon and they will… help. _

_Within a few minutes the police had arrived. Emma and the young lady were still talking when there was a loud crack on the front door._

'_Come on. Let's go downstairs.'_


	12. reassurance

'Oh hello, yes emergency

'_Oh hello, yes emergency. I really need the police. Now. Busy. SERIOUSLY. Listen dude. I have a 13 year old girl upstairs because her dad has taken an overdose. I'm not family or a friend but anyone can tell that she it totally and utterly distr… listen punk. She is terrified. She dragged me in coz' she couldn't go to anyone else. She doesn't know what to do and she needs help. So you get someone over here now... what. You are joking. She's a young lassie whose dad just killed himself! She needs support and there's no-one to help her. Her mum was killed in car crash years ago. Ok. The address is 43 Wilber crescents. I don't know the postcode. Just hurry. Send an ambulance too, to take the dad away. Thanks. Goodbye.'_

'_Emma darling. You ok?'_

_The woman trudged up the stairs and knocked confidently on Emma's door._

'_Come in,' wept Emma._

_The lady walked through and tried to give a reassuring smile. Emma just lay there on her bed. On her stomache with her feet up, swinging in the air, and reading her favourite book for the 8__th__ time. By this time Emma had calmed down a little and tried her hardest to smile back._

'_I've called the police love. They will be here soon and they will… help. _

_Within a few minutes the police had arrived. Emma and the young lady were still talking when there was a loud crack on the front door._

'_Come on. Let's go downstairs.'_


	13. so left alone

The gentle woman took Emma reassuringly by the hand, gripped it tightly and led her down the large staircase

_The gentle woman took Emma reassuringly by the hand, gripped it tightly and led her down the large staircase. Getting to the bottom, Emma started to shake nervously. Sandy, the lady, opened up the door, and stood upright before two police officers. Emma stood beside her and examined the officers._

_One was a woman. She had a small hat with the police badge on and a case in her hand. The other officer, a man, had his hands behind his back rocking too and fro. _

'_Come in,' gestured Sandy. 'Stay down here love ok. Just until the officers have checked._

_Emma went through to the dining room and sat in a carver chair._


	14. The sacred draw

Sandy had shown the police people up to the bathroom

_Sandy had shown the police people up to the bathroom. Getting bored after a few minutes she began to meander around. Now that her dad wasn't around she could look in a draw on the desk that she had been forbidden from. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't forget the strict words from her father that he had suddenly shouted at her. 'Not at any point in your life should you blooming go into this draw you faggot!!' those harsh words had hurt Emma and she didn't forgive him for a long time. At the time she had thought that he hated her. But that wasn't right, later on he had apologised but still she hadn't completely forgotten about it._

_So this time she was going to see what was in the draw. Making sure no-one was there she crept over looked around her cautiously and slowly pulled the desk draw open. It creaked and vibrated in Emma's soft hand but she still had the guts to open it. A puff of dust let out as the draw was fully prised open and Emma coughed delicately. She pulled the draw fully out and carefully heaved it onto the oversized dining table. Sitting back on the chair which had once belonged to her great grandma, she started to go through all of the stuff. There were several bills with reminders and final reminders, and then there were old birthday cards to her dad and several un-opened letters. One of them was addressed to Emma. It looked very formal. With the address properly printed._


	15. Emmas letter and key

Emma Merlise

Emma Merlise

43 Wilber Crescents

North London

HS4 B7K

_Emma grasped the letter in her hand and stared at it. It felt as if there was a weight in it. Emma checked that no-one was outside and turned the letter around. She put her finger nail underneath the corner of the letter and teared it open. She took out a letter, folded into thirds. In the bottom of the envelope there was a grand looking key. Taking it out and feeling the brass curves she put it on the table. There was a little shuffling upstairs and Emma started to get nervous. Her worried face told her to stop, but her heart told her to continue. So she did. Opening up the crispy felt piece of paper she started to read it. In her hand she held a letter, written to her, from her dad. It had been typed on his old typewriter and brushing her hand over the words she could feel the rivets and divets of the typing. She took a very deep breath and started to read the letter. Quietly under her breath she whispered it to herself. The letter read…_

Dear Emma,

By the time you read this, I shall be gone. On a long journey through the heavens. Or more likely hell. I feel as if I have let you down inside my cold heart. I no that you shall live to be what you want. And I can no longer stop that. But I wish I could because you will do something stupid like you usually do. There are many secrets behind your life and now that I dont stand in your way, again if only I did. Im sure you can discover them. However angry I may be for you finding this, I knew it wouldnt be long, after I said those mean things. I would tell you the whole truth but I can not. I am not that sensitive (duh) and I really cant be bothered. If you havent already caught on, then this is a suicide note. I killed myself for some trouble that I may have caused. Jatta blab la blab. Lets skip a chapter. Basically, I couldnt handle a load of things, although I should considering I am defiantly better than anyone that ever did exist. But with the key enclosed you can discover a world of your past. And mine!

Dont be mad at me. I did stuff because I had to. So,

Cya, and remember. I will always love you. Even when you know the truth.

Ok, bye now. Oh whatever! DAD. X—X

P.S use your imagination, its the key to your past, present and future.

P.P.S promise me that you will always love me... no matter what happens! 


End file.
